


Waiting

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Gen, Uncontrollable Feels, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine year old Sam Winchester waits up for his dad and big brother while they're on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**January 1993**

Dead of winter and the snow continued to pile high with no sign of letting up.  Nine year old Sam glued himself to the window pane, curled in a blanket he pulled off one of the motel beds, just waiting for his father and big brother to come home. He hated when they were gone for long periods of time without him. It’s not like he could go on a hunt with them even though he wish he did if only to make sure they were okay. _It’s too dangerous_ , his father would say. The secret was out anyway. He knew monsters existed, Dean told him everything over a year ago- all thanks to his unnerving curiosity. But Sam was still too young to be included in the fight; he was just an innocent little boy in the eyes of his father. John gave Dean the opportunity to hunt with him that night. Well, more like he demanded his son to be the lookout on this particular case. Even though his brother had been practicing non-stop with Uncle Bobby on the crossbow, John was hesitant to bring his rising fourteen year old on a hunt with him, but he was desperate for the backup.

Pastor Jim was sent to keep an eye on the littlest Winchester, just in case. John felt uneasy about leaving Sammy alone at the motel. He didn’t exactly trust another hunter to watch his kid other than Bobby Singer but he was already wrapped up in his own case thousands of miles away from Geneva, Minnesota. “Would you like to play a game, Sam?” The pastor encouraged, attempting to spark the tiniest amount of enthusiasm within the young one. He could sense the boy was missing the only family he had left. One didn’t need to be an empath to figure that one out. Sam’s body language and distant thoughts explained it all. The boy needed space and the pastor obliged. “I’ll be over there if you need me.” His sights lowered to the floor as he left Sam to his own thoughts, making his way to the couch.  

Cupping his hands around his eyes, Sam pressed against the glass to gain a better view of the dark parking lot that was now coated in a thick white blanket. The snow had to measure somewhere between three to five feet by now; to a fourth grader, it looked more like a mountain than anything else and it was still actively accumulating. However, the snow was the least of his disquieting concerns. It was the monsters that roamed within the evening hours that concerned him most. His dad and brother were out there right now fighting those things. The more Sam thought about it, the more he grew worried that they wouldn’t make it out alive. _What if the monster got to them before they could get to it?_

He didn’t know the particulars of the case. Dean reassured him that they’ll be back in an hour before they even left the room as he plucked little Sammy off from around his ankles. Did Dean forget he knew how to tell time already? He was in the fourth grade for crying out loud! It’s been over five hours and nothing- no update. Sam’s mind began to wander, filling his thoughts with vivid imaginations of what might be. Sam couldn’t help but entertain those negative thoughts of his. _What if they were now monsters too? A vampire could have bitten them or maybe a werewolf! They could now be howling at the moon somewhere._ He never should have watched those classic Dracula movies the other night. _Am I an orphan now? What if they didn’t even make it there?_ There would be no sleep for this Winchester until his family came back in one piece.

The night dragged on as Sam and the preacher anticipated the boys return home. Even Pastor Jim felt the emotional strain and not just the turmoil that was thrust upon the boy. John said he wouldn’t be too long, perhaps the storm was worse than he thought. Jim attempted to ease Sam’s mind through distraction with little success. This was the stuff that nightmares were made out of.  “I miss them too, son but please, come away from the window. We must have faith in the Lord. Your father and brother will be alright.”

That was it. Faith. If monsters were real then God must be real too, right? Praying seemed like the right and absolute thing to do now. Maybe if he prayed for God to keep Dean and his dad safe then everything will be all right. He had to try. It was worth that much. And so, Sam pulled himself away from the window to walk toward the bed he and Dean shared. Tossing the blanket onto the bed, Sam immediately plopped down on both knees, clasped his hands tightly together, and squeezed his eyes closed. “Dear God,” his chest rose as he drew in a deep breath, putting all hope into this last resort. “Please,” because manners were everything and maybe the big guy upstairs would be more inclined to grant this prayer if he were polite. “Please, please let my dad and Dean be okay and come back safely.” The blood rushed to his fingertips as he squeezed with all his might. “They’re all I have.” Reluctant to open his eyes too soon, Sam took a moment and repeated the prayer in his mind- just in case. “Amen.” He added, feeling more hopeful than before. At least he had Pastor Jim there to look out for him and pray too.


End file.
